divinerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobs
Mobs Divine RPG adds 60 new mobs, along with 13 boss mobs. Overworld Cyclops Most probably the first mob you'll spot. Spawns frequently in the overworld. In almost every biome. Peaceful until attacked. Drops: Blood gem or gold ingot. ''57 hits with diamond sword to kill. Jungle Bat '' '' Jungle bats spawn in jungle biomes. Peaceful. ''Drops: Jungle shard. 18 hits with a diamond sword to kill. Jungle Dramcryx Jungle Dramcryx' spawn in jungle biomes. They are are aggressive and can spawn in full daylight. Drops: Jungle shard. 15 hits with diamond sword to kill. Jungle spider Jungle Spiders spawn in jungle biomes. They are aggressive at night but peaceful until attacked in the daytime. They can spawn in full daylight. (confirmation needed - CN)'' Drops: Jungle shard.18 hits with diamond sword to kill. '''Warning: '''They can poison the player. Crab Crabs spawn on beaches. They are peaceful unless attacked. ''Drops: Crab claw. ''23 hits with a diamond sword to kill. King Crab ' King crabs spawn on beaches. They are peaceful unless attacked. ''Drobs: crab claw and aquatic pellets. ''72 hits with a diamond sword to kill. Glacon Glacons spawn in taiga and snowy plains (and snowy mountain biomes? CN) They are aggressive. Spawn only at night (CN) but remain in daylight. Drops: Ice shards and White mushroom (and snow balls? CN). 19 hits with a diamond sword to kill. '''Warning: '''They are very fast and charge at the player. Frost ''' '''Frosts spawn in taiga and snowy plains (and snowy mountain biomes? CN) They are aggressive. Spawn only at night (confirmation needed CN) but remain in daylight. ''Drops: ice stones, ice shards and tomatoes (and ice blocks? CN) ''Around 60 hits to kill with a diamond sword. '''Warning: '''Frosts hover in the air (usually not far from the ground) and have long range fire attacks. Arid Warrior Arid Warriors spawn in desert biomes. They are aggressive and can spawn in full daylight. ''Drops: 10 red wool and 30 sandstone. ''15 hits to kill with a diamond sword. '''Warning: '''They attack long range with arrows. '''Glitch: '''Doesn't seem to do any damage (v.1.1) Desert Crawler Desert crawlers spawn in desert biomes. They are aggressive and can spawn in full daylight. ''Drops: 3 1/2 stacks of Sandstone. ''9 hits to kill with a diamond sword. Due to the intense drop rate of sandstone, very good money source if using with Tale Of Kingdoms. Whale Whales spawn in ocean biomes. They are peaceful unless attacked and very slow. Burn when out of water. ''Drops: Whale fin. ''Approx. 110 hits to kill with a diamond sword. Shark ''' Sharks spawn in ocean biomes. They are aggressive. Burn when out of water. ''Drops: Shark fin. ''Approx. 110 hits to kill with a diamond sword. Underground Cave Crawler Spawns underground, level 35 and below. They are aggressive, but slow. Can spawn in full light! ''Drops: Realmite ingot and potion of poison. ''5 hits to kill with a diamond sword. Caveclops Spawns underground, level 10 and below. They are aggressive. Can spawn in full light! ''Drops: Gold pickaxe, Realmite ingot and 64 cobblestone. ''12 hits to kill with a diamond sword. '''Warning: '''Long range attack. Throws stones. Enthralled Dramcryx Spawns underground, level 7 and below. They are aggressive. Can spawn in full light! ''Drops: Corrupted shard, 10 iron ingots and arlemite. ''36 hits to kill with a diamond sword.